George Washington Bridge (level)
George Washington Bridge (level) is the third chapter of Resistance: Burning Skies. Synopsis After witnessing a VTOL crash, Tom Riley makes his way towards it in hopes of finding survivors. On top of the Chimera, Tom must evade several air strikes along the way. Intel Locations *'Early Completion Bonus:' In the Passenger's Seat of the Jeep next to the burning tank at the very start of the level. *'Stress Tests Completed:' Inside the another car after you kill Leapers. *'Note:' Inside the duct after you go right, but don't turn left, turn right again and you'll find the intel. *'Conscription Notice:' Inside the car under the upper deck of the bridge after you killed Longlegs. *'Dear Santa:' Located near the smashed schoolbus where you first encounter the Grims. Gray Tech Locations *At the very beginning of the chapter, look slightly to the right. Behind some concrete barriers is some ammo and next to it is a jeep, where the Gray Tech is behind. There’s also intel inside the jeep. *The first enemies of the chapter will spawn out of a container. To the left of the container is another area with a destroyed bus and truck. The Grey Tech is in between the bus and the truck. *When searching an alternative route towards the VTOL, you'll be walking under destroyed buses and you will kill some Longlegs. At a certain point you’ll have to cross a gap by walking over two pipes next to each other. When you crossed those pipes, look to the left. You’ll see the Grey Tech behind some bars. Jump over the bars to get it. There's also some ammo to the left of the Grey Tech (not behind the bars). *When you're still searching for an alternative route to the VTOL, you'll climb up some ladders and walk across some wooden boards. At a certain point there will be some enemies and cars in front of you when you reach the top of a ladder. The Grey Tech is to your left (when climbing the ladder) behind the steel beam but you can't jump over this beam (you'll see the piece of Grey Tech when jumping). Instead you should go straight a little bit, on to the road and then turn left. To your left is another beam that looks similar to the previous one, but you can jump over this one! Jump over it and grab the piece of Grey Tech on the ground. *When you drop down on the crash site of the VTOL, the Grey Tech is in the back left corner of the area. Behind the crashed VTOL. You can grab it after fighting of the enemies but make sure that you grab it before breaking open the VTOL. Afterwards is also possible, but you have more time before you open the VTOL then after. *The second time you come out of the bridge after the VTOL crash site, you'll meet Grims for the first time. When you come out of the bridge there's a destroyed blue car to your right, the Grey Tech is behind this car. *After coming out of the bridge for the third time since the VTOL crash site, you'll meet Grims for a second time. Fight of the first batch and look to the right when you continue. Before you go to a higher level there'll be two cars on the right side and behind the second car is the Grey Tech. *In the last area with the Impaler boss, if you hug the right side (the side where the bridge is broken) you'll see two concrete dividers in front of two bridge pillars at the end of that side. When you jump up on the dividers you'll see the piece of Grey Tech in between the two bridge pillars. Trivia * There are many abandoned vehicles on the bridge. Some of these vehicles are military vehicles used by the United States Army. Besides some tank transporters there are also abandoned or destroyed tanks that can be seen on the bridge. These tanks appear to be M41 Walker Bulldog tanks. Transcript See George Washington Bridge (level)/Transcript Category:Resistance: Burning Skies Levels Category:Levels